The Red Knight Rises(REUPLOAD)
by TheFuhrerofAmestris7
Summary: a reupload of my old story
1. Chapter 1

The Red Knight Rises chapter 1; Enter Mai: A Yugioh fanfic

One day, in the outskirts of domino, there were two men carrying a mysterious bag onto a plane. The plane had the words: PROPERTY OF CIA written on the side. The two men were agents of the CIA carrying a culprit of some sort. They put the bag on the plane and revealed what was in the bag. It was none other than Mai Valentine. "No one cared about who I was until I put on this dazzling outfit." she said in her usual sexy voice. The dazzling outfit she was talking about was a black and purple old style military uniform with a purple cape. "Enough talk, GET HER!" roared one of the CIA agents. The two CIA agents were easily taken out by Mai as she pulled out an AK-47 and gunned them down. She then pulled out a live grenade and split the plane in half.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Enter the Pharaoh

Yugi Motou was in his history class with Joey, Tea, and Tristan. "Ok, Class!" The teacher, Mr. Columbus said. "Who can tell me who colonized the area we now call Colorado?" There was a brief silence, and then Joey raised his hand. "It was the Spanish! Hence the Spanish sounding title." Joey added. "That was very well done, Mr. Wheeler!" Mr. Columbus replied. "Yugi, if I catch you sleeping in class again, you owe me an hour of detention." snapped Columbus at Yugi. The bell rang and everyone rushed for the door. "Make sure to be in the prom on Friday!" Columbus remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Prom

Yugi decided to go to the prom with Tea Gardner. At the prom, she whispered, "There's a storm coming, Yami."Really, Tea, sounds like you're looking forward to it. "I'm adaptable. And get this: you and your friends better batten down the hatchet, for when it hits, you are going to wonder how you could win so many duels and make the rest of us stand on the sidelines cheering you on." Everything was going well until this announcement came on the intercom. "May I have Your Attention please?" "This is your headmaster, Dr. Robertson and It seems that a mysterious blonde woman with purple eyes has infiltrated the school. I advise everyone to remain calm." "Sounds like Mai" Joey added. "Where is she?" Tea asked in despair. "I don't know, but we'll have to find out sooner or later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Homecoming Game

It was Friday Night at Domino High. The Domino Devils football team was playing against the Green ridge Hurricanes. All the seniors were there. Tea was dressed elegantly in her prom gown. Yugi also looked splendid in his black tuxedo. At Halftime, just when they were going to announce the seniors and their plans for college, an earthquake occurred on the field. There was panic in the stands. The police asked the crowd not to panic and that everything will be just fine. Suddenly, an elevated platform rose from the hole and on it was none other than Mai Valentine. "Greetings, people of the world." she said in her sexy voice. "I have put together the perfect plan to dominate the globe. As a duelist, I thought winning card games was not enough, and after I had worked with that Dartz freak, I have wanted to dominate the world all to myself." "I shall rid the world of all the violence, war, poverty, bullying, rape, death, suicide, drug dealing, and human trafficking and turn the world into a bright, colorful, jazzy, and fashionable new world." "I shall build a world full of flash and passion, bright colors, and lots of fashionable outfits on my lovely subjects." "That ends my speech." she said. Mai had broadcasted the event live over all US TV networks. Her threat even interrupted Downtown Abbey. "Well, Yugi, you know what this means" asked joey. "Free coupons at Disney World?" Yugi responded. "No silly, it's time to HERO UP!" Joey excitedly responded back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hero Time

Yugi went to his game shop and saw a piano. "Grandpa, what's with the piano?" Yugi asked. "Well, my grandson, it used to be your father's until he passed away" he responded. "I shall activate the secret room." He played two random notes on the piano and a secret elevator opened from behind the bookshelf. The elevator led to Yugi's hero gear, his red and green costume, his sword, and his shurikens. But most importantly was his trademark vehicle, The Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was a car that could transform into a plane. It was equipped with deadly machine guns, missile launchers, and a giant rocket. Meanwhile in the nation's capital, Albert Gonzalez, the 46th president and the first Hispanic president, was going to broadcast his State of the Union address. The speech was being broadcast in English and in Spanish since he was Hispanic. But suddenly, Mai valentine appeared. "How did you get past my security?" he questioned. Mai pulled out a small dagger and stabbed him from behind the back. Mai took over as president/dictator. She was a usurp president. Mai made her inaugural speech. It went on and on until she said; "The United States of America will be reorganized as the Valentine Empire! People cowered in fear as the 5 American flags burned and were replaced with purple flag banners with a gold letter M on them. The flag of America on the white house was lowered and in its place was the purple flag with the gold letter M on it, the flag of the Valentine Empire. Her minions marched the streets of Washington DC, the national mall, New York, Atlanta, Los Angeles, and Domino City. Her minions looked like Nazis, except that they had purple armbands instead of red armbands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Final Battle

After 2 years of tyranny and trying to stop Mai but failing, Yugi decided to stop Mai once and for all. The game shop opened and out came the Pharaoh, dashing at the speed of light. It transformed into a plane, flying across the skies, and into the nation's capital. "Impossible" Mai said. Yugi used his millennium puzzle and it went; YUGIOHH and Yami took over. "All right let's finish this." Yami said. Mai and Yami pulled out their swords and started an epic battle to the death. The battle lasted for 30 minutes until Yami did an epic Mind Crush and was supposed to cleanse Mai of her evil, but it killed her. NOOOOOOO! Joey yelled. Joey and Yugi held Mai's dead body and cried while everyone else cheered. Albert Gonzales's VP, Joe Matsumoto, was sworn in as president. Mai's dead body was going to be burned in a fire by Yugi. He set up the wood, and lit the torch. Mai's dead body was burning with passion as Yugi watched in silence. His friends were all there with him, as they looked into the moon and Mai's face appeared on its surface.


End file.
